One Night Like This
by illenim16
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are now boyfriends, Tomoyo feels sad and lonely... Eriol is now in England... ONE-SHOT!!! Please... R&R, a lot of T&E and S&S.


Konnichiwa minna-san!!! I'm Illenim and this is my first fanfic in english (i have one in spanish. It's name is "Por siempre juntos", words that in english means "Together forever"). I'm from Mexico, so you can assume that I'm not very good in english. I hope that you don't matter my lacking spelling. This fanfic is about one of my favorite cc couples!! Yes, it's one E+T with a little S+S. (I love them!!! Both of the couples!!!) This is one-shot fanfic, so, enjoy it!!!   
  
Disclaimer-->> I don't own Card Captor Sakura of any of it's characters. CCS belongs, now, forever and ever to CLAMP. (bbbuuuaaaa!!! I wanna have them!!)   
  
Key:   
"talking"   
'thinking'   
~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~   
(a/n: author nothes)   
  


* * *

**"ONE NIGHT LIKE THIS..."**   
By Illenim   


A girl of curly black hair of gray tonality, of 19 years old, walks toward one on the windows of the room. Her violet eyes got lost in the snowy garden. _'It's dark outside...'_ She thought. _'...but the moonlight mades everything beautiful.'_   
Her white skin is cover with a lilac dress. She lifts her hand and touches the cold crystal of the window. She was thinking... thinking in the mos important day of her life...   
  
~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~   
    "Tomoyo-chan!!" Screamed a girl of 16 years with auburn hair and emerald eyes.   
Daidouji Tomoyo turns to see her best friend running toward where she was. "Hello, Sakura-chan!"   
    "Sorry if I make you wait!! But my brother makes me wash the dishes."   
    "It's okay" Tomoyo giggles. _'Sakura never changes.'_ she thought "Shall we go?"   
    "Yes!"   
It would be a day without boys. Just the two of them. Or thant seemed...   
Upon arriving the mall, Tomoyo recognized a young man with brown hair and chocolate eyes. It was Li Syaoran. Whe she saw him, she felt sad.   
    "Syaoran!!"   
    "Sakura..." Syaoran hugged Sakura.   
Li Syaoran had returned from Hong Kong one year ago. He and Sakura had finally admitted their love and had become boyfriends.   
That made Tomoyo feels sad. She missed to a certain person... the person who she loves...   
  
~*~*~*~ Flashback inside the flashback ~*~*~*~   
Mr. Tereda entered to the classroom 5-2, he took list and said: "Starting from today we will have a new student. You could pass." he turned to write the name of the new student in the blackboard, while the new classmate of Sakura and company entered to the room. "His name is Hiirawizaga Eriol." Mr. Tereda continued.   
Hiirawizaga Eriol had dark blue hair and his eyes were of the color of the sapphire. He turns to see Sakura and Syaoran with a malicious look and later he smiled.   
    "You could sit behind Daidouji. Daidouji, please lift your hand."   
Tomoyo lifted her hand and Eriol sat down behind her.   
  
~*~*~*~ end of the flashback inside the Flashback ~*~*~*~   
  
From that day, Tomoyo felt confused. She loved Sakura, although she knew that her love would never be corresponded. She said that the happiness of the person who you love is the happiness of yourself... But... did she love Sakura? Not... she no longer loved her. Her heart belonged to another person.   
  
~*~*~*~ Another flashback inside the flashback~*~*~*~   
Tomoyo was concerned. Sakura and Syaoran had entered to the classroom some moments before the bell rings. Everyone was there, everyone but a person.   
Mr. Tereda enters to his classroom and began to take list. Later, he stoond up and said: "Today I have a very sad new. Starting from today, Hiiragizawa Eriol won't attend clases, since tomorrow he will return to England."   
Tomoyo couldn't believe waht her teacher said. She felt her heart break into many pieces. Nobody knew what she felt. Not even Sakura. She finally understood what she felt for Hiirawizaga, and now he was leaving... maybe forever. (a/n: so sad!!! This happened for me just two months ago!! I felt very very sad...)   
  
~*~*~*~ End of the flashback inside the Flashback ~*~*~*~   
  
That had passed 5 years ago, and still she had the same feelings for him. After saying goodbye to Eriol, Tomoyo was gone to her house and didn't leave from her room in the following day, not even for eat.   
That day Sakura went to visit her to see what happened with her friend. She was concerned. Tomoyo said to Sakura what she felt for Hiirawizaga, and that she couldn't had the chance to tell him before he leaves. _'Eriol...'_ she thought.   
Tomoyo walked toward the happy couple. "Hi Li-kun!"   
    "Daidouji."   
Sakura seized Tomoyo's arm and retired her a little. "Forgive me for inveted Syaoran, but you'll know the reason soon." she said whispering.   
Tomoyo was confused. She didn't know what tried to say her friend.   
After having walked a while for the mall, they stopped in front of a store of ice cream.   
    "Be right back" Syaoran said while he went away walking.   
Sakura and Tomoyo bought an ice cream adn then, they sat down in one of the tables.   
Somebody coveres Tomoyo's eyes with his hands. Syaoran sat down nexto to his girlfriend.   
Sakura giggles. "Now you'll know the reason."   
Tomoyo put down her ice cream and with her hands removed the hands of the other person. She turned slowly her face to see who was the other person.   
    "Long time without see you... Daidouji." said a boy of dark blue hair and eyes like a sapphire.   
    "Hiirawizaga!!" said Tomoyo surprised. She couldn't believe what she saw. After so much time, she could see Eriol again. He had grow up, he was a little more taller than Syaoran. He continued using the same hairstyle and his glasses. He was more handsome than when he was little boy.   
    " What... what are you doing here? I thought that you would continue in England."   
     "I returned because I have something very important that do before it's too late."   
  
~*~*~*~ End of Flashback ~*~*~*~   
  
A boy observed with eyes full of love to the young woman standing in front of the window. He got up from his seat and walked toward her. With his arms hugged the young woman. She closed her eyes and put her head in the chest of her beloved.   
    "What are you thinking?" said the young man.   
    "I'm only remembering."   
Now it was his turn to remember...   
  
~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~   
They had passed a wonderful day in the mall. Then, all had decided to go at Eriol's home to drink tea. Tomoyo had stayed quiet most of the time. Sakura, Li and hiiragizawa have been talking of the things that happened in the last years.   
When the night arrive, Sakura and Syaoran left. There was a BIG silence between Tomoyo and Eriol.   
    "I... I think that it'll be better if I leave..." Tomoyo said.   
    "Wait a moment Tomoyo..." Eriol said pacefully as always.   
The heart of Tomoyo began to beat strongly. It was the first time that he called her like that.   
    "I have something very important thet I should tell you." Eriol said while he walked toward Tomoyo.   
    "What is it Hiiragizawa?"   
    "Stop calling me like that, please, call me Eriol."   
    "Did you know about my relationship with Kaho?" he ask hre upon stopping in front of her.   
    "...Yes..." she was a little sad.   
    "The truth is that I finished my relationship with her some years ago. I truly loved her..."   
Tomoyo wanted to cry. The person that she love was admitting his love for another person. "Then... why did you broke up with her?"   
    "Because I knew that I no longer loved her, that my heart belonged to another person."   
    "Then, what is the reason for which you return to Tomoeda? Is for that person?"   
    "Yes..." he said while looking at her. "The reason for which I returned... the true reason for which I returned it was because of her... I love that person... and that person is... that person is... is you Tomoyo. I... I love you."   
Tomoyo lowered her head. Eriol saw this. He knew what was next and he got ready to be rejected. If he was rejected, he would return to England and never come back.   
    "I... I..." Tomyo began to say. Her eyes were full of tears. "I... love you too..."   
Tomoyo turns to see Eriol. Eriol turns to see Tomoyo. Then, he hugged her delicately while the two of them cried of happiness. When they calm down, Eriol cleaned the tears of Tomoyo's face.   
    "Thank you..." he said.   
    "For what?"   
    "For loving me."   
Eriol lowered slowly his head and gave her a tender kiss. It was their first kiss, and it was very special.   
  
~*~*~*~ End of Flashback ~*~*~*~   
  
From that day they were a couple. Now, Sakura and Syaoran were engaged and planned to get married that year.   
The now happy couple walks toward the couches of the living room where the fire of the chimney lit the room.   
    "Tomoyo."   
    "What is it?"   
    "I have very important to tell you." Eriol said. "You know... a night like this I admitted my love for you, and from that then I loved you, wanted you, desire you... From that night I had planned what I am going to say."   
Eriol took out from his pocket a small red box and opened it. He knelt down in a knee. "Will... will you marry me?"   
Tomoyo began to cry of hapiness and hugged him. "Of course I will."   
And they, with a kiss, sealed their engagement.   
  
--- THE END ---   
  


* * *

WOW!! I finished it!!!! So... do you like it? Please!!! Tell me!!! Do I need to changes something? What do you think? What do you want to happen in another fic? Please! Give some ideas so I can write another fic!! BTW... Thanks for read my fic!!!   
Love you guys!! 


End file.
